Amor prohibido
by VaideKunstler
Summary: Will Schuester se ha enamorado, algo que no debería ser un problema si no fuese de su alumno de 16 años Kurt Hummel.


**Como prometí, esta es la secuela de "El sueño de Kurt", espero que la disfrutéis :)**

* * *

El verano había llegado. Will no tenía ánimos para irse fuera de Lima. Necesitaba descansar de tantas emociones. Rachel y Finn habían arruinado su actuación en Nueva York y aunque decía lo contrario a sus alumnos para no crear problemas a la pareja, eso les había costado quedar doceavos.

El viaje de vuelta a Lima había sido horrible. Kurt se pasó todo el vuelo llorando abrazado a Mercedes y ésta a su vez a Quinn.

Le rompía el corazón ver a sus chicos así. Sobre todo a uno de ellos.

Will estaba asustado, no podía dejar de pensar en Kurt. Aquella noche que durmió con él fue una de las más felices de su vida.

Sentir su cuerpo contra el suyo, su respiración pausada, su pelo suave, su piel bajo sus labios, su rostro relajado con los ojos cerrados y la boca ligeramente abierta. Sobre todo, y era lo que realmente le asustaba, la tentación de besar esos labios rosados.

Se levantó rabioso y tiró un cojín del sofá al suelo. No le podía estar pasando esto, era su alumno, nunca jamás había sentido atracción por ninguno de sus chicos. Sobre todo un varón.

-¡Por el amor de Dios, no tiene ni diecisiete años!

Suspiró y llevándose las manos al cabello decidió darse una vuelta en coche para despejarse.

Escuchaba la radio parado en un semáforo "Don't stop believing…" sonriendo al acordándose de Kurt cantándola.

-Mierda no pienses en el chico.

Entonces el coche comenzó a emitir un ruido y vio que empezaba a parase. Tuvo tiempo de aparcar en un arcén y abrió el capó delantero del coche para ver el motor. Salía mucho humo.

-Oh Dios, venga ya-dijo en un murmullo furioso.

Levantó la mirada y se sorprendió a ver el cartel: "MECÁNICAS HUMMEL"

No quería entrar, no quería ver a Kurt y cometer un error, o mirarle demasiado. ¿Pero tenía otro remedio? Aun así seguramente estaría su padre, no creía que aquel rey de la moda andase por el taller lleno de suciedad pudiendo mancharse sus botas de Alexander McQueen.

Entró en el taller y tuvo que contener la respiración para no gemir.

Kurt estaba allí y acababa de salir de debajo de un todoterreno. Llevaba puesto un mono azul que resaltaba sus ojos. Lo tenía abierto hasta la mitad del pecho dejando a la vista una camiseta interior blanca, y llevaba las mangas remangadas hasta los codos y unas converses negras sucias y mal atadas. Su pelo estaba revuelto y sus manos y cara sucios con grasa de coche. Se le veía muy feliz, riéndose de la broma de un compañero.

Intentó dejar de mirarle de esa forma, ahí parado en la entrada del taller, pero es que estaba jodidamente sexy.

Tragó y se acercó a él con una sonrisa.

-¡Hey Kurt!

-¡Mr Schue!-respondió a su vez devolviéndole una sonrisa radiante- ¿Qué le trae por aquí?

-Saludaba, y mi coche decidió romperse justo delante de tu taller.

-Jajaja, veamos qué puedo hacer.

Los dos empujaron el coche por la pequeña rampa. Will miraba con disimulo los músculos del chico haciendo el esfuerzo y de nuevo tuvo que apartar la mirada para no verse en problemas.

Ya dentro Kurt abrió el capó y examinó el motor mordiéndose el labio inferior.

_Por favor Kurt no hagas eso_

-No será mucho problema-y se puso manos a la obra.

-No sabía que te gustasen los coches.

-Adoro los coches, crecí entre ellos. Me relaja.

-Eres una caja de sorpresas.

Kurt rió y a Will se le heló la sangre ante la belleza del sonido. Sacó fuerzas para decir alguna frase coherente.

-¿Dónde está tu padre?

-Carole y él se fueron de viaje a visitar a unos amigos y Finn y yo preferimos quedarnos a cargo del taller. Además, todo lo que ganemos estos días nos lo podemos quedar-dijo contento.

-Eso es genial. ¿Qué haréis con el dinero?

-Habíamos pensado hacer algo todo New Directions, si quieres puedes venir.

-No, no quiero cortaros el rollo-y soltó una carcajada.

Kurt se subió a un taburete para llegar mejor al otro extremo del motor y al inclinarse el mono se le ajustó al trasero dejando bastante poco a la imaginación. Will consiguió apartar su mirada a tiempo.

Maldito seas Kurt. Agradeció al cielo el llevar un abrigo hasta los muslos.

-Ya está arreglado Mr Schue

Le pagó y el joven le ofreció a su profesor un vaso de agua fría que el mayor aceptó con gusto.

-¿Y qué tal te va con este chico… Blaine?

-Ah, bien, bien.

Will notó algo raro en su voz, pero prefirió no preguntar. Estuvieron charlando un rato más y finalmente el profesor tuvo que irse.

Se despidieron con abrazo cariñoso que a Will le habría gustado alargar mucho más.

Aquella noche se despertó sudando con una erección palpitante que calmó gritando el nombre del causante de su estado, algo por lo que luego se sintió muy culpable.

-¡Kurt!

* * *

Pasaron unas semanas que disfrutó bastante. Fue a la piscina municipal un par de veces, hizo alguna que otra excursión y leyó nuevos libros, todo intentando olvidar al pequeño castaño. Nada funcionó. Cada vez que se acordaba de él, diariamente y a todas horas, sentía un escalofrío por todo el cuerpo.

Quedaban cinco días para que comenzase el nuevo curso y estaba aterrado. Su "terapia" para olvidar a Kurt no había funcionado. Incluso una noche se fue de bares con la esperanza de conocer a alguna persona que le ayudase a dejar de pensar en el chico. Pero nada funcionó. Muchas mujeres con escotes de vértigo y faldas ridículamente cortas se acercaron con miradas de deseo hacia él, pero ni se fijó en ellas. Una particularmente descarada comenzó a acariciarle el muslo en un intento de seducción. En ese momento dijo algo que le impresionó incluso a él.

-Soy gay.

La mujer se alejó de allí murmurando algo como una pérdida de buenos pantalones, y Will salió corriendo del bar.

¿Era gay? Tenía 32 años y jamás se había hecho esa pregunta, nunca se planteó eso. Había estado casado y solo había estado a Terri y alguna que otra chica más. Quizás Terri entró en su vida demasiado pronto, sin dejarle tiempo para cuestionar su sexualidad.

Desde aquella noche, se dio cuenta de que no le llamaban la atención las mujeres. Ni sus curvas, ni sus pechos. En cambio pensó en aquella vez en Nueva York cuando vio el pecho desnudo de Kurt y se le puso la carne de gallina.

No solo físicamente, quería despertar por la mañana y ver a un hombre compartir su almohada y mil cosas más. Lo peor, no quería cualquier hombre. Quería a un pequeño castaño de ojos azules y voz armoniosa. Y después de eso, como en las últimas semanas desde aquella noche en el bar, se durmió llorando desconsolado.

* * *

El día del comienzo de las clases llegó. Will se levantó, se dio una ducha, y se preparó el desayuno. Rompió sin querer una taza, ya que le temblaban las manos de los nervios y el miedo. ¿Y si hacía algo que no debía?.

Suspiró lentamente, contó hasta diez con los ojos cerrados y se dirigió a su coche.


End file.
